The present invention relates to pressure sensitive adhesive compositions and more particularly to pressure sensitive hydrocolloid adhesive compositions suited for use in ostomy, wound and incontinence care.
The compositions of this invention can be used for example to hold ostomy or incontinence devices onto the body of the user or to hold wound dressings in position for treating skin ailments or as the wound dressing itself.
Various hydrocolloid adhesive compositions suitable for medical uses are disclosed in the patent literature, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,549 (Chen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 (Chen, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,051 (Cilento, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,080 (Pawelchak, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,053 (Pratt, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,369 (Sorensen, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,658 (Marsan); U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,732 (Poulsen, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018 (Alexander, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,150 (Krones).
Hydrocolloid adhesives are composed of powdered hydrocolloids dispersed in an elastomeric polymer matrix. They have been found to make excellent pressure sensitive adhesives for attachment of devices to the skin. Useful hydrocolloid adhesives depend on their initial tack, cohesive strength, and absorbency to achieve wearing times on skin of up to 10 days or longer. It is also required that components of hydrocolloid adhesives be cost effective, easy to process, and compatible with other device components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a biocompatible hydrocolloid adhesive composition simultaneously having preferred probe tack, tensile strength and saline absorbency as provided in Table I.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a biocompatible adhesive that is easy to process, cost efficient, durable and that doesn""t swell excessively when hydrated.
It is an object to achieve with the present invention probe tack values above about 300 grams, force, as this value has been found to be desirable for attaining a strong initial bond to the skin. Improved bonds are generally obtained with increased tack, though too strong a bond may damage skin upon removal.
It is also an objective of the present invention to achieve acceptable shear-strength and peel properties. It has been determined that tensile strengths of about 500-3500 g/square centimeter are desirable. It is also recognized, however, that decreased flexibility or reduced adhesion may result if cohesive strength is excessive.